Shelving systems comprising a plurality of flat shelves supported by several post members resting on a floor are known in the art. Such systems are often made of metal and are adjustable to vary shelf heights. Individual shelves can be secured to the posts at varying heights to accommodate and support items of various sizes, thus enabling great flexibility as product designs and storage requirements change. Such systems provide significant stability and load carrying capacity, which are important features. Adjustable shelving systems may be used in the home or in commercial situations, such as the food service industry, where considerations relating to sanitary conditions are important. For example, adjustable shelving systems have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,424,111 and 3,523,508.
Similarly, shelving systems comprising a plurality of flat shelves that are supported by braces or standards mounted on a wall are also known in the art. It is often desirable under certain circumstances to employ a wall-mounted system rather than a shelf assembly supported on the floor. For example, it may be desired not to have the shelving assembly rest on the floor in order to keep the floor clear of obstructions. Also, the configuration and size of the storage area may dictate that a wall-mounted system is more practical or efficient. Other reasons dictated by different storage requirements may also make a wall-mounted assembly more feasible than an assembly supported by posts resting on a floor. Although wall-mounted systems generally provide an adequate alternative to adjustable shelving systems supported on the floor, wall-mounted systems may not be as stable or provide as much load-carrying capacity as a system supported by the floor.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable wall-mounted shelving system for mounting a plurality of shelves on a wall or similar support surface at varying heights and in different configurations to meet various storage requirements while providing a stable structure with adequate load bearing capacity.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable wall-mounted shelving system which is easy and economical to manufacture and install.
A further object of the invention is to provide an adjustable wall-mounted shelving system that conforms to the requirements of the National Sanitation Foundation, which requirements must be satisfied if the shelving is to be used in the food service industry.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable wall-mounted shelving system wherein individual shelves may be removed, added or adjusted in position without disturbing other shelves in the system.